Little Fighter: The Fires of Passion
by GothicAssassin1987
Summary: While Davis tries to win the attentions of Deep's sister Kaite, Firen and Deep have to deal with a firey demon known as Hita, who is guarding a crystal known as "Hita's Passion" in order to destroy the Tai Hom Village. In order to save the day they must
1. Default Chapter

Prologue 

From the top floor of the Forbidden Tower, a man stared out at the sandy beach of Queen's Island. His dark eyes scanned the ground thirteen stories below him searching for nothing yet looking for someone. A bat was perched on his shoulder yet no blood came forth from the where its claws dug into the skin. The man watched and waited for a long time. _Soon, this city will face its ultimate doom._ He thought with a small sneer on his face.


	2. The Light of Darkness

Chapter I

Deep was awakened by the pain of Rudolf's tossing a small rock on his head. Wincing in pain, he glanced at the clock on the windowsill. "The hell is your problem?" he demanded. "It's two in fucking morning and I'm trying to sleep until at least four." The ninja look at his friend who held his head in pain. "Shall I be spared if I reawaken you at that hour?" Deep glared at him. "I refuse to let you live if you continue to be my alarm clock." Unlike his friend, Rudolf was a bit of a comic and a real wiseass.

Outside of the shack, Louis could hear a the sound of a refrigderator being thrown. "Heh. That sounds worse than the time Freeze threw a piano at Dennis." He muttered to himself. "Hey! Nice job Davis, my tuna casserole was in there!!" Katie yelled. Deep and his four roommates, Rudolf, Henry, Davis and Woody, lived with his sister. "Casseroles are evil!" Rudolf shrieked in terror. "I'll pretend you didn't say that." Katie said. "You guys aren't really morning people are you?" joked Louis as he walked in. "Five and a half hours till sunrise and you're already beating the shit out of each other." "And you're up because?" There was a note of suspicion in Davis's voice. "No reason." Louis shrugged "Insomnia I guess." No one bothered to point out that insomnia was only possible if you were _trying_ to get to sleep. The boys and Katie stared, then Katie pulled her long brown hair back into a ponytail. "Well now that I'm up I might as well go for a walk." "Me too." Davis said immediately "Back off casserole terrorist!" she growled dangerously.

From his perch in a tree in the Lion Forest, Henry watched the mouse on the grass below. Holding his bow and arrow steady, he took aim and fired. Dark red blood gushed from the mouse's eyes, nose _and_ ears as soon as the shot hit it square in the head. _Easy snack for Toby._ He thought. He was on the lookout for anything threatening. Suddenly through the trees on Queen's Island he saw it. It was a flash of light that went off like a firecracker. _Uh-oh, _he thought. _This is bad._


	3. The Man with the Mask

CHAPTER II 

The Man with the Mask

On the ninth floor of the Forbidden Tower there is a room. It's not exactly a throne room even though there _is_ a throne like chair at the back end of one wall. Actually the room is more like a den type of thing. The man sitting on the chair itself, however, was no recreational type of person as is. He stood about 6' 2" and had piercing glowing red eyes hidden behind a smooth gray mask that seemed to partially be made out of cloth and some other material. His black hair came partially down his back in vicious spikes and he wore a black cape around his back.

A man who had been watching out of a window from the thirteenth floor earlier back walked in. A bat perched on his shoulder flew onto the ledge of the wall. "Have you seen him yet?" the black robed figure asked in a voice that sounded of a low zombified tone. "No sir," the man replied. "Well keep looking. It's not like Justin to return this late when I ask him to complete just one simple task." "I'm sure he has reason to be late Julian. Look at it this way sir. With this type of thing there could be----complications." Julian's mask seemed to look like he was raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean Bat?" he asked.

"The releasing of a demon of any kind could have all sorts of trouble involved. You must know how to harness the demon in order for him or her to listen before deciding whether or not to kill you." Bat had a little trouble breathing after saying all that. Julian's response was weak. "Thank you for that...um...optimistic outlook on that." He stood up and stretched his legs. "There must be some way to keep those boys in line. All my life I've had plans for the Tai Hom Village and they always have to go and screw it up." He sighed. "I never do anything like rob banks or murder people for being who they are. All I want is control." Bat had left room a couple minutes into the speech. "Well, I might as well wait."

"Rudolf you have not been a funny boy this morning." Deep said as he stood around watching for Rudolf's brother Henry to return from archery practice in the Lion Forest. "No, but I never tried for Comedy Central Presents now have I?" Rudolf returned. ""What the fuck is that? You and your little fantasy worlds again." Deep had no interest in Rudolf's so-assumed made up TV shows. He did, however, jump to the side when Henry nearly flattened him. "Trouble. Big capital letters, Neon sign, the whole thirteen floors." He was breathless and Deep was amazed that he could even speak from running so fast. "And that would be?" Henry looked at him breathing heavily before answering. "There was a glowing flash of light coming from Queen's Island on the west side." Rudolf stared in disbelief. "There's nothing but a few caves on that---uh-oh." "Uh-oh what?" Deep demanded. "I didn't know those caves had openings. All I ever saw were big black paint-things in front of the stone." Henry smacked his head against the door at the sight of his idiotic brother's stupidity.

"Call in the others? I smell a faceless other dimensional rat in a mask." "Do you ever breathe?" Rudolf asked turning to the fast-talking Deep. Then he ducked as Deep's sword came within inches of his throat. "Let's go. I think it's time we paid the elder a little visit." Henry spoke up upon hearing this request. "That old bald geezer? He never has anything to say to us." They had gotten into a spot of trouble way back when with the village elder, a monk named Jiala. "I'll go and you two find Firen and Freeze. I think they did their opposites attract breakfast thing again." "This is so not good." Henry moaned. "No but it's not gonna just walk away either." Their leader replied. And so it wouldn't.


	4. Why You Never Trust Monks

Yo people what up? For a while I was on being banned from writing for a few infractions in a couple of other stories (both removed). So I'm posting this chapter today. This one is a bit more than funny (I hope you think so too). It's gonna be a while, however, before I get chapter four up as I have a _lot_ to do on the subject of my new Little Fighter story titled "Beginnings." Expect to see that updated with at least two chapters by thursday the 28th if not earlier.

CHAPTER III 

Why You Never Trust Monks

The temple of Tai Hom was one that reminded Deep of a ritzy French restaurant. _God, I can't _believe_ I'm thinking about the French after what that one rat bastard did to me. I'm lucky to be alive still._ Deep thought bitterly. A monk from a small temple in Paris had once tricked him into giving a raccoon mouth to mouth. The result was Deep's hospitalization as he nearly died of some fatal disease. Although the temple of his home village was fancy on the outside, the inside looked like every other temple or shrine...beat up and run-down.

He looked around and saw a small tan colored robe hanging on an indoor clothesline. "Boy I hope there's no gnomes around." He joked. He remembered reading a story once, as a kid, about gnomes. The gnomes stole people's clothes. Not a very trustworthy species. But then neither were monks. "Hello? Jiala?" He hoped there was no one home. "Who's there?" came a dusty sounding voice. "Uhhh...Deep sir." He sounded shaky when answering the monks question. "You a friend of those four dumbshits who think they're warriors?" "Actually there's ten of us in all." He could'nt believe that the old geezer wasn't able to count. _But of course I can't either._ He thought to himself. "What do you want?" The old man asked. "I'd like to let you know that we will assume no responsibility to any and all damage that is about to come to the western side of Queen's Island." The monk walked into the light. For being an old man he looked to be about fifty. "You damn kids have no respect for paradise these days." Deep couldn't believe it. His _idea of paradise is caves of death and possible life taking things everywhere you look? Have you gone blind old man or do you _work_ for the Dark Masters?_ "What do you want with those caves?" "Umm...well...uhh...Archeology?" he suggested weakly. "Don't lie to me boy, I remember when I was your age that people who wanted to have any form of terrorizing done on old relics must have some form of brain not to be that dumb when answering a simple question in order to bullshit what they really were doing." Deep turned around to leave and saw three masked men walk in. "We're the monks who steal clothes for the hell of it." The leader announced stuffing Jiala's spare robe in a cloth sack. "Anything else?" Jiala queried. "Yeah, we also steal spray paint." They put sixteen colors worth of spray paint in the sack as well and left. "Damn it all, I was going to have some fun with the wall dividing the east from the west." He muttered. "There goes my vandalizing fun." _And _that. Deep thought, _is why you never trust monks._


End file.
